Prime Night
by Brittany Hamato Sister Ninja
Summary: *human* Optimus Prime has a hot night with his boyfriend, Jake. (Requested by: XxWolfMan95xX Hope you like!)


Optimus Prime's pov.

I was sitting at my desk, working on paperwork when I felt hands running over my shoulders.

"Hey, Handsome." He said and ran his fingers over my pecs.

"Hello. I thought you had work." I asked and he laughed once.

"I got off early 'cause I missed you." He said and bit my neck.

"Damn you. You drive me crazy." I said and spun the chair around to hug him.

I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer.

I kissed his stomach through his green T-shirt.

Pushing my hands under the hem of his shirt I pushed up of the shirt and kissed his three pack.

He ran his fingers through my short cut hair.

Jake was breathing hard and I laughed against his skin.

I could see the growing bulge in his pants.

I knew I was getting hard to.

I pushed his shirt off and he assisted the action.

"Prime..." He moaned and I kissed his thing through his jeans.

I stand and lead him to the bedroom.

I push him in the door and press him against the door.

Taking my shirt off, I brought his head up to mine, my lips meeting his.

His eyes close almost immediately, and he kissed me back without a word.

This goes on for a few seconds, both of us would be content to just stay there, as if there's nothing else in the world going on.

I'm the one to make the first move, placing my left hand on his chest and pushing him to the right, his back against the wall, careful of the door frame. My right leg pushes its way between his, forcing his legs open.

Lifting his leg up, removing yourself from his face, I crawled down his body, settling myself between his thighs.

Hooking my thumbs into his underwear, I drag it down his thighs, down his ankles, and off of him.

He shivers a little as the cold air touches his skin, goosebumps appearing. I kiss his, now free, member and he shivers from the sensation.

I kiss his head before bringing it into my mouth. Just the head, just once.

He took a shaky breath, he was flushed in the face.

I stood and kissed his mouth, I knew he tasted himself, he moaned.

I guided him to the bed, he lay back and I looked at his body.

His 5'9 stature, his three pack abs, his cleanly shaved chest and face, his softer features, his flushed face, his soft blue eyes.

I could only imagine what he saw of me.

My 6'6 stature, my well-kept beard, my six pack and unshaven chest, my hard, cold blue eyes staring down on his (not much) smaller figure.

I kneel in front of his and he leans up on his elbows to see me.

I take him into my mouth, moving my head up and down, I slowly move my tongue back and forth over his shaft.

Cupping his sack in my hands I proceeded to massage his boys.

He took another shaky breath and moaned my name, god he was hot.

I took his deep throat and moaned, vibrating his member.

Pinching the skin on his sack, he jerked his hips upward.

"Prime... I need you." He moaned and I sped up, still deep throating him.

He climaxed hard and heavy in my mouth, I swallowed everything he had.

I stood and looked down on him.

I took off my jeans and boxers. My staff stood out and he shivered.

Grabbing the lube from the bedside table, I lubed up my member.

"Can you take it?" I asked and he laughed, "I can." He said and I nodded once.

He spread his legs wide and I settled between them.

I lines up my dick with his entrance.

I slowly pushed in and Jake tensed.

"You sure you can take it?" I asked, he nodded and took a deep breath.

I lubed up again and pushed in all the way in one quick motion, gasped.

I sat perfectly still and let him adjust.

He moaned and I slowly moved out, then back in, aiming just right to him his sweet spot.

He called my name every time I hit his sweet spot, I sped up.

He was getting close to another orgasm, I was getting close as well.

I slowed down and did slow, long, strokes, hitting his prostate every time.

He moaned loudly every time I did so.

His body constricted suddenly. He yelled out and his body constricted all around my gorging member.

He came all over our chests and stomachs. I sped up my thrusting again.

I came soon after, unloading into his body and thrusting as I did so.

When I finished, I leaned down and kissed the head of his hypersensitive cock.

Pulling out, I lay beside him and he gasped for air.

"That... was... Awesome..." He gasped and I laughed, just as breathless.

He was shaking all over, as was I.

We moved up onto the bed more and lay on the pillows.

"I love you Optimus Prime." He said as he drifted off.

"Such I sap." I whispered and kissed his cheek, "But I love you too, Jake."

With that my world went black as sleep overtook me.


End file.
